With the development of display technology, liquid crystal displays have become the most common display apparatuses. In the liquid crystal display, pixels are controlled by crisscrossed gate lines and data lines on the array substrate, so as to realize a display of image. Gate driving signals and data signals are issued from control chips in the liquid crystal display, and the gate driving signals and the data signals are usually transmitted to the gate lines and the data lines on the array substrate through chip on films (COFs).
The COFs are connected to the gate lines or the data lines in a display area through fan-out wires in a fan-out area. One group of fan-out wires includes a plurality of wires, since the fan-out wires as a whole are fan-shaped, lengths of the wires at left and right sides of the group of fan-out wires are greater than lengths of the wires in the middle of the group of fan-out wires, so that resistances of the two sided wires are greater than resistances of the middle wires, which would result in waveforms of transmitted gate driving signals or data signals are seriously distorted and affects the uniformity of signals.
At present, most of existing solutions are to make the middle wires be meandered, so that lengths of the two sided wires in the fan-out area are closer to that of the middle wires, and correspondingly the resistances of the two sided wires in the fan-out area are also closer to the middle wires, and thereby the uniformity of signals is improved consequently. However, if the wires are set to be meandered, the wires will take up more space, and a width of a border area of the liquid crystal display thus is increased, which is difficult to meet the current demand for narrow-border products. Therefore, it is unsatisfactory to only change the shapes of the wires to make the resistances of the two sided wires equal to that of the middle wires, and thus there is a need of improving the design of wires on the array substrate.